Corrupt Ukanlos
An extremely rare breed of Ukanlos that has control over the Frenzy Virus. It is currently unknown how they are able to wield this power, but it is speculated that it has something to do with a special organ located within it's heart. It can only be encountered at G-Rank. Physiology The Corrupt Ukanlos has the exact same shape as it's normal species, but instead of being white, the Corrupt Ukanlos is completely black. It is also significantly smaller than the normal Ukanlos. Abilities The Corrupt Ukanlos has the same abilities as the normal Ukanlos, but has it's own little twist to them. The Ice beam has been changed to a beam of pure Frenzy, it's roar causes Frenzy explosions around itself and it can cover itself in a Frenzy aura while charging. Behavior The Corrupt Ukanlos is extremely aggressive to just about anything. They has been seen regularly attacking Elder Dragons, Rajang, and even the extremely tough Varusaburosu. The Corrupt Ukanlos are wanderers, but they always end up at the Sanctuary for reasons currently unknown. It's most common prey, however, are Gore Magala and Shagaru Magala. It is believed that they feed on the Magala family to supply them with the Frenzy Virus. The Corrupt Ukanlos's main predator is Rebidiora, so Corrupt Ukanlos avoid them whenever possible. Habitat The Corrupt Ukanlos can be found living almost anywhere, although their most common habitat is the Sanctuary. Materials and Carving Chances G-Rank C.Ukanlos Underscale+: 50% body carve Description: A pitch-black scale that looks like it came right out of the underworld. C.Ukanlos Cortex: 30% body carve/10% tail carve Description: '''A pitch-black carapace. As black as the night. C.Ukanlos Blackfin: 10% body carve '''Description: A dark fin that came from a Corrupt Ukanlos. It can cut right through a mountain with ease. C.Ukanlos Bloodjaw: 4% body carve Description: '''A blood-red jaw of a Corrupt Ukanlos. Could the blood of it's prey be spattered on it? C.Ukanlos Bloodigger: 4% body carve '''Description: '''A blood-red claw of a Corrupt Ukanlos. Stronger than any ore in the world. Ukanlos Stone: 1% body carve '''Description: '''A legendary Ukanlos stone. Those who craft it rule the earth and seize the sky. C.Ukanlos Frenzystone: 1% body carve '''Description: '''A pitch black organ believed to be the key to the Corrupt Ukanlos's power. C.Ukanlos Blackflail: 90% tail carve '''Description: A pitch-black tail from a Corrupt Ukanlos. One swing can crush even steel. S-Rank C.Ukanlos Superscale: 50% body carve Description: '''A deep black scale not of this world. Its durability is infinite. C.Ukanlos Corruptshell: 30% body carve/10% tail carve '''Description: A shell made up of almost indestructible scales. How can anything pierce this? C.Ukanlos Abyssfin: 10% body carve Description: 'A fin as black as the abyss. Cuts through mountains as if they were paper. C.Ukanlos Saw: 4% body carve '''Description: ' A saw-like jaw. The ultimate chin. C.Ukanlos Crusher: 4% body carve '''Description: A claw that can crush and slice through anything like butter. C.Ukanlos AbyssGem: 2% body carve '''Description: '''A gem blacker than the abyss. This can corrupt anything, even the pure of heart. C.Ukanlos Smasher: 90% tail carve '''Description: '''A tail from a Corrupt Ukanlos. Can cause hurricanes. Trivia The Corrupt Ukanlos is not as strong as the normal Ukanlos, but it makes up for that with it's surprisingly high speed and control over the Frenzy Virus. Oddly, these types of Ukanlos are often seen in groups of 3-4. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:MegaBeedrill